


Won't You Give It to Me One Last Time

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: This time however, Harry’s eyes felt dry as he padded to the bathroom, bare feet and naked and ignoring his reflection in the mirror, he entered the shower. As he washed himself from the traces of last night, a shuddery breath left his lips when he pressed his thumb on the bruise Louis had left on his hip, one last reminder that would only stay for a few more days.





	Won't You Give It to Me One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> A repost.
> 
> xxLina

The atmosphere was tense, Harry standing on one corner of the room and Louis on the other. Harry gnawed on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth so Louis wouldn’t see how much he’s trembling, his hands were squeezed tight into fists behind him. He scuffed the carpeted floor with the end of his left boot, staring at the floor as if it held the answers to all the questions in the world. His ears picked up the sound of shuffling feet across the room and he knew Louis was moving closer so slowly, he lifted up his eyes to look at the older man.

 

Harry’s heart felt almost as if it had stopped beating but he schooled his face into a mask of indifference. Over the years, he still hadn’t perfected that technique, especially when it came to Louis but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. People always said that his face was an open book; that he wore his heart on his sleeve and he knew it was one of his greatest weaknesses but with Louis, he just couldn’t help but be vulnerable.

 

Louis looked good tonight. He was wearing loose sweat pants and a jumper that Harry was sure used to be his. It was dark blue and worn out, there was a hole at the end of one sleeve that Louis used to poke his thumb through. The jumper was a few sizes too big on him that it seemed to engulf Louis whole and Harry loved when Louis looked like this. There was no product in his hair, making it fall limp on his forehead and his face was bare, open and lack its usual sharpness. This was the Louis Harry fell in love with and the Louis he still loved.

 

Louis opened his mouth and even before anything was spoken, Harry already knew what he wanted to say so he just raised up a palm, stopping Louis before he could start, shaking his head. “Don’t,” Harry said, his voice soft from the way he was trying hard to keep it from wavering. “Just don’t,” he continued as Louis just kept stepping forward, getting even closer until there were only a few steps separating them. He stopped there though and didn’t quite meet Harry in the eyes. At that moment, Harry had never seemed Louis so small, so unsure.

 

He took it upon himself to close those few steps until he stood directly in front of Louis, toes meeting toes and cradled Louis’ face gently with his palms, as if Louis was made of glass and made the older man to lift his eyes to look at him. There were multiple different emotions swirling in his blue eyes and Harry wanted nothing but to get lost in them and untangle every bit of uncertainty he could see there but he knew it was no longer his place. Louis had closed that door for him.

 

Harry however couldn’t help the way he leaned down to capture Louis’ trembling lips with his, trying to kiss the tremble away. Louis didn’t respond at first as he remained stoic and firm, his lips pressed tight into a thin line and Harry just felt more agitated as he tilted his head to the side, wanting to transfer all his pain and let Louis know all that he was feeling inside through the kiss. “Please…” he mumbled, not realising the tears that had rolled down his cheeks until he tasted it against Louis’ lips with the way he was pressing so close there was not a space between them.

 

As if something had snapped inside the older man, Louis shook his head, disentangling himself from Harry and looked away. “We shouldn’t,” he stated weakly but made no further attempt to put more distance between them than he already had. Harry stubbornly reached out to grab Louis by the arms and pulled so that he could wrap his long arms around Louis’ tiny frame.

  
“Please,” Harry said again, mumbling the word into Louis hair and inhaled the fresh smell of coconut shampoo that he was so used to. He then moved his lips from the side of Louis’ head to his cheek and then once again they settled on Louis’ mouth. Harry could feel the moment Louis’ resolve crumbled by the way his lips opened up against Harry’s as he let Harry trapped his lower lip between his teeth.

 

Louis’ arms that had been rigid by his sides raised up to wrap around Harry’s neck, pulling the younger man closer as they shuffled further into the room. Louis spun them around, guiding Harry towards the King-sized bed in the middle of the room, not once breaking the kiss. This kiss wasn’t as hurried and heated as they used to share. It was slower, as if both men were trying to remember this one kiss, because they knew it might be one of their last ones with each other and the thought made fresh tears gathering in Harry’s eyes as Louis pushed him down onto the bed and straddled Harry’s waist, settling himself on top of the taller man.

 

They pulled off to let Harry pulled off his shirt and as Louis made a move to remove his own jumper, Harry stopped him. “Please. Wanna see you in it,” Harry said, taking one of Louis’ hands into his own and brought it to his lips to press a soft kiss on his knuckles. Louis didn’t say anything as he wriggled down to undo Harry’s jeans and pulled them off the length of his legs.

 

Louis was quiet the whole time, which was unusual when they were having sex but nothing about tonight was usual so Harry didn’t say anything. He didn’t say how much he wanted to hear Louis’ voice, telling him everything would be okay, that they would be okay. As it was Harry just bit at the inside of his cheek as Louis ridded him off his underwear, leaving him naked except for the cross necklace on his neck as he lay there underneath Louis’ disarming gaze.

 

Harry’s cock was not even hard yet as it lay flaccid between his teeth but it didn’t bother them both because Louis knew Harry’s body as much as his own. Silently, Louis moved downward until he was positioned between Harry’s legs, making Harry had to spread his legs wider to accommodate Louis’ body. Louis leaned down and sucked a bruise right where his thigh met his groin, making Harry’s whole body shook from the sudden sensation. Louis’ sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive skin a bit, leaving tiny red mark there before he soothed it with his tongue.

 

Louis’ fingers started skimming up Harry’s other thigh, from the top of Harry’s knee, slowly up until they reached his crotch and Louis took Harry’s cock, now half-hard, and jerked it slowly. Harry started breathing deeply, not being able to do anything but just took whatever Louis wanted to give him. When Louis got Harry’s cock inside his warm mouth, Harry’s eyes slipped close as he let out a small whimper, his hand coming up to bury his fingers into Louis’ soft hair.

 

Harry reopened his eyes and looked down only to see Louis had his own closed as he bobbed his head up and down Harry’s shaft, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. With shaky breath, Harry gripped Louis’ hair tighter to gain the older man’s attention. “Lou… look at me.” But Louis just ignored him, sucking him on the head and pumped at the base, his fist tight around Harry’s now fully hard cock. “Please…” Another tug and that got Louis to open his eyes and Harry immediately regretted it.

 

There was moisture in Louis’ eyes and Harry knew it wasn’t from Louis sucking his cock. The emotions Harry could see dancing in the darkened blue eyes made his heart clenching tightly inside his chest. He clumsily moved his hands to pull Louis up by his shoulders and pressed bruising kiss on Louis’ lips, shoving his tongue into Louis’ mouth and kissed deeper, pouring out everything through that one kiss. His hands scrambling downward to push Louis’ sweat pants down along with his underwear but he could go as far as Louis’ mid thighs before he reached up to wrap his fingers around Louis’ biceps.

 

“Please, Lou. Take me.” And he didn’t have to say anything else as Louis got off him for a moment to silently pull his pants all the way off but kept Harry’s jumper on as Harry had requested. Louis’ hard cock jutted out from between his legs and Harry wanted to cry. He had never wanted to cry at the sight of a cock but everything was just too much for him at the moment so he looked away for a second to find his bearing again.

 

Harry moved further up the bed, reaching over to the bedside drawer to take out the lube. Louis just raised his eyebrows at the lack of condom but Harry shook his head. “I wanna feel you,” was all he said. He knew it was reckless on his part and it was even more reckless of Louis to go along with it but Harry needed that, needed that feeling to be marked by Louis even though it was temporary.

 

The preparation process was nothing to be glossed over. The first feeling of Louis’ fingers breaching him was uncomfortable since it had been a while since they last did this but Harry took it, knowing not long from now, he would be as close to Louis as he physically could. Louis prepared Harry briskly but properly, using as much lube as he could as not to hurt him and when Louis finally pulled off his fingers, Harry hitched his legs up, wrapping them around Louis’ waist as his lifted up his hips slightly to let Louis placed a pillow underneath him for better angle.

 

Louis’ hand was sticky with lube when he held onto Harry’s but Harry didn’t mind as Louis positioned the head of his cock against Harry’s entrance and he pushed in. Harry’s breath picked up slightly at the intrusion, his body going tense minutely but then Louis tightened his hold on Harry’s hand and rubbed soothing circles at the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb. Harry visibly relaxed, wincing just a bit as Louis kept pushing inside.

 

As Louis bottomed out, he pressed closer to Harry, their chests flushed together as he breathed harshly against Harry’s ear. “Harry…” he sobbed, the first time Harry heard his voice that night and it was breaking at the edge, and Harry just let the tears to fall down his cheeks as he bucked his hips up to urge Louis to start moving. “I lo-…” Harry however didn’t let Louis finish his words, knowing it would slash his already broken heart into more irreparable piece as he kissed Louis’ lips, prying them open with his tongue and let out shuddered breath against Louis’ lips when he started to move. “Harry,” Louis moaned, resting his forehead against Harry’s, staring straight into Harry’s eyes as his hips continued snapping forward, fucking into Harry and a single tear finally trickle down his eye and fell onto Harry's cheek which he licked off before once again locking their lips together.

 

This time, when Louis closed his eyes, Harry let him because he wasn’t sure if he could stand seeing the pain in that gaze anymore, the traces of broken promises and heartbreak. So Harry just took and took whatever Louis had to give him.

 

-

 

Harry woke up bathing in the bright sun light because he forgot to pull the curtain down last night. Squinting his eyes, he pushed the cover off him, feeling the slight sheen of sweat covering his body and he shifted, he could feel the slight twinge of pain on his lower back and his body was sore in the most familiar way. He started to smile at the feeling but as memories from last night flooded his mind, the smile fell as his eyes landed on the cold, empty space on the other side of the bed.

 

There was not an indent there, no trace that anyone was even there, a proof that Louis didn’t even stay, not until Harry had fallen asleep. His eyes swept around the room, the usual cluster of Louis’ clothes and shoes was absent and Harry’s old, dark blue jumper was neatly folded and placed on the ottoman chair by the end of the bed.

 

This time however, Harry’s eyes felt dry as he padded to the bathroom, bare feet and naked and ignoring his reflection in the mirror, he entered the shower. As he washed himself from the traces of last night, a shuddery breath left his lips when he pressed his thumb on the bruise Louis had left on his hip, one last reminder that would only stay for a few more days.

 

-The End-


End file.
